What We're Here For
by CodenameOne
Summary: A short tale of what two friends come to realize they're here for, and what blooms from that realization. Told in the first-person perspective from Mutsuki's point of view. Rated T for very minor insinuations of physical desire.


"~Hmmm-mmm-mm, laalaa, mmm~"

I hummed quietly to myself as I rinsed off my toothbrush and put it back in its case, setting it down on the little shelf that had my name on it: Mutsuki. Above and below it were two other names; Fubuki and Yuudachi, my best friends here on the base. I was glad that the dorms and shared bathrooms were so large; it'd be a real pain if all three of us had to share tiny bathrooms attached to tiny dorms. We were all on a break and I'd just finished brushing my teeth to get ready for bed. As I stepped out into the hall I could see the glow from the street lights that lined the sidewalks of the base, Cafe Mamiya bathed mostly in moonlight, all its lights off save for one on the upper floor. I made my way to the dorm room I shared with Fubuki and Yuudachi, the room dark. Yuudachi was elsewhere, and it seemed Fubuki had already gone to bed.

I continued to hum as I approached the window that overlooked the other side of the base, the bright, full moon competing with the streetlights to illuminate the sidewalks and trees here. With the curtains open the moon cast more than enough light to see in the room, and so I decided to just sit by the window and stargaze. I really loved being on base with everyone; they were all so supportive and caring, it really made me feel at home and welcomed. With the war against the Abyssals it was nice to be able to put it all out of your mind and just have fun with the people you loved.

I yawned quietly and stretched my arms, getting to my feet. It wasn't too late, but sleep beckoned me, and it wasn't like there was anything else to do. I stepped over to the triple bunk beds and put my hands to the ladder, climbing up. I'd just reached my bunk, right above Fubuki's, when I heard a noise from below. It was a quiet sob, followed by a sniffle. I stopped, still on the ladder. Fubuki had her bunk's curtain drawn, and I'd thought she'd gone to sleep already. If she was up and in distress, I had to help!

Sliding down the ladder I paused, unsure if I actually should intrude. Maybe she was still sleeping, and it was just a snore I misheard. Maybe she wanted to be left alone. Maybe it was...a different kind of noise I'd misinterpreted.

"M-Mutsuki-chan...?" I heard Fubuki call from beyond the curtain, her voice thick. She was definitely awake, and had definitely been crying. I parted the curtain and peeked in, Fubuki's eyes damp and her pillow lightly stained. It seemed she'd been crying for some time and trying to hide it.

"Fubuki-chan, are you OK?" I asked, pushing the curtain aside and sitting on the bed with her. She wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her pajamas and nodded, sitting up to better talk to me.

"S-Sorry, I just...had a nightmare. I was... We..." Fubuki said, her voice hitching. I quickly moved to hold her, and she eagerly returned the hug.

"It's OK, you don't have to tell me. It's over now, and we're all OK, yeah? We're all still here" I assured her. She had her face in my neck, eyes squeezed shut as she tried to fight back the tears.

"T-The Abyssals... We'd gone to intercept a light patrol and a c-carrier had shown up. You and Yuudachi-chan were h-hit and I c-couldn't do anything to help! Y-You both s-s-sunk, and... And..." she cried, gripping the sleeves of my pajamas. "Y-Y-You both said it was my f-fault! You both s-slipped beneath the waves and screamed at me that it was my fault, and the Abyssals just w-w-waaatcheedd!"

I was shocked that Fubuki'd had such a horrible nightmare, and I stroked her back as she sobbed and wailed into my neck. "Yuudachi-chan and I would _never _say anything like that, Fubuki-chan! We're your friends, and we love you!" I told her. I loved Fubuki with all my heart, and I knew that Yuudachi-chan did too. The three of us had been such great friends since Fubuki had arrived, since the days of us being torpedo girls. We would always have each other's backs.

Fubuki cried for a bit before she calmed down and pulled back, her hands still on my shoulders. She sniffled, but the sobbing had stopped, which I was thankful for. "I-I know, it was just a stupid nightmare... I'm so helpless" Fubuki said.

I smiled, but shook my head. "We're all afraid, we've all had nightmares about the Abyssals, but you're _not _helpless, Fubuki-chan. You're strong, devoted, and the best friend a girl could ask for! When we're out there on the sea, I know we're all glad to have you with us! You're so caring, and loving, and we're so happy to know you, Fubuki-chan. We love you, Fubuki-chan!"

"M-Mutsuki-chan..." Fubuki said, wiping away the last of her tears, a smile of her own forming. "I love you and all the rest of the girls too, Mutsuki-chan. Th-thank you."

I hugged Fubuki again and held her tight. "You're welcome, Fubuki."

Fubuki pulled back, a light blush on her face. She definitely took notice of the dropped honorific, but I didn't care about it. I loved her too much, and she was in too much distress, for me to care about the little honorific. "Umm, c-can you stay with me, tonight, Mutsuki?" Fubuki said, her blush spreading as she too dropped the honorific.

I blushed but nodded, and I crawled in under the blanket with Fubuki. She pulled it over us and made sure we were both comfortable, and I pulled up closer to her, the two of us facing each other. Our blushes never left as we cuddled up together, her eyes wide as she studied my expression. "G-Goodnight, Mutsuki."

I paused, my breathing getting deeper as I watched Fubuki close her eyes. Something was changing, but I wasn't sure if I should mention it. Fubuki had been in a very emotional state, and I would've hated to make things worse or weird for her. As I fretted, Fubuki noticed that I hadn't settled in and she opened her eyes, catching me staring at her. "M-Mutsuki?"

She was so precious, so nice, so cute, and my heart started pounding. "U-umm, Fubuki, I l-love you" I said.

Fubuki blushed again and smiled. "I love you too, Mutsuki."

I closed my eyes and let out a breath, trying again. "N-No, that's not what I meant. I _love _you, Fubuki. Not as a friend, not just as a friend, but...more. I'm...in love with you, Fubuki."

"Ehhh? You're in love with me? But...why?" she asked.

"You're just...t-too much, Fubuki. You're a strong, devoted, caring, and supportive girl. Everything you do, you do your best at it. You always give it your all, and you always are there to encourage and support us. You're smart, you're kind, and you're...c-cute. I love your beautiful eyes and soft hair, I love your slender arms and, um...y-your smooth legs, and when we're at the docks, I can't help but, you know...steal glances at your..." I fidgeted, wanting to say it but too embarrassed to do it. "Y-Your body. When I think you aren't looking."

"M-My body...? But... I'm nothing special" she said.

"That's not true!" I exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly. I smiled sheepishly, but pressed on. "You're so pretty, Fubuki. Everything about you is perfect, don't ever think otherwise." I was afraid I was being a little too stern, but I wanted to make sure she knew just how much she meant to me. "I love you, Fubuki."

She blinked and stared at me, completely at a loss as to how to respond. Even if she rejected me, at least she knew how I felt, and that was enough for me. Maybe it was selfish, but I couldn't have held back any longer. She needed to know there were people who cared so much for her.

I felt her hand on my face and I gasped, knocked from my thoughts at the touch. I glanced at her hand before I noticed she'd pulled in closer to me, and I focused back on her eyes as she looked into my own. "I...love you too, Mutsuki. I'm in l-love with you, too."

My eyes widened, and I closed the gap between us, pressing my lips to hers. She squeaked in surprise and tensed up, but she returned the kiss, the two of us holding each other as we kissed. We held the kiss, not making out or using our tongues or anything like that, but just...kissing, lips locked together. I breathed deeply and I smelled her scent, a blend of cherry and coconut, and I felt lightheaded.

After a moment we pulled away, and I noticed she'd pulled up even closer to me. We were practically snuggled up to each other now, and I felt her tummy against mine. "Umm, I hope that was OK..." I said, suddenly self-conscious. Was I good enough? Did she enjoy the kiss? She returned it, but maybe now she'd change her mind.

"It was perfect. I never noticed, until now, just how pretty you are, Mutsuki. You're an amazing girl too, Mutsuki. You're so nice and energetic, and you're never afraid to express yourself and come to a friend in need. I'm so happy to have you, Mutsuki."

"T-That's not true... I have self-doubts, too" I protested, looking anywhere but Fubuki's eyes, but she didn't relent.

"We all have doubts about ourselves, but it's the love and support of our friends and loved ones that help us push through those doubts to do the things we need to do. I wouldn't give you or any of the others up for anything in the world."

I smiled and my heart swelled up, and I kissed Fubuki again, this one a lot more passionate. I pushed against her, and she moaned softly. I wanted to push her onto her back and do all sorts of things with her, but she pushed back and broke the kiss, gazing deep into my eyes. "D-Do you want to go to the cafe tomorrow, just the two of us? Um, maybe we can find something to do, or... Something" she said. She was so cute when she was flustered, especially when she was flustered while asking me out on a date.

"Of course, Fubuki. Did you want to go to sleep now?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Mm-hm. Goodnight, Mutsuki. I l-love you" she whispered, giving me another quick kiss.

"Goodnight, Fubuki. I love _you_." I gave her another quick kiss of my own, and we snuggled up more comfortably, pulling each other in tight against our bodies and settling in. I sighed contentedly and watched Fubuki close her eyes, following suit myself shortly after. It wasn't long before she slipped into sleep, her body slowly rising and falling as she softly breathed, and I smiled for all the world at how adorable she was, hoping and having new reasons to hope for her to have sweeter dreams, knowing I'd be there for her in a heartbeat.

I know I felt, and feel, the same.

* * *

**Note: **my first try at writing for Kantai Collection. I just finished the anime a few days ago, and when Fubuki told Mutsuki that she loved her my yuri-loving side couldn't help but think how precious these two would be together. I know they both had their eyes set on other girls, but often love comes from where it's meant to, not from where you think you want it to. I hope I've done these characters justice and portrayed their personalities well, and that you've enjoyed reading this.


End file.
